


Catch Me When I Fall

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr in 2017.Red is having a bad time, Fell and Swap are going to remind him that not only is he loved, but worrying is not something that he's supposed to be doing… That’s what his Dom’s are for.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans/Papyrus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr in 2017 for RedTomato's birthday!

“I don’t like this,” Swap murmured.

“What’s wrong?” Edge asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

When Swap didn’t answer, Edge looked up and followed Swap’s eyes out of the kitchen and into the living room where they settled on Red.

It wasn’t unusual for Red to be slouching on the couch, but it was unusual to be slumped and look almost deflated – a true feat for a skeleton monster. It wasn’t unusual for him to look a bit on the tired side, but he looked like he hadn’t slept in days, despite the fact that his lovers knew very well he was sleeping.

He was sleeping, but not getting any rest.

“I’m going to talk to him,” Swap murmured, getting up from the table.

Edge nodded and continued sipping his coffee as if nothing affected him, but he was watching over the rim of his cup like a hawk. He wasn’t the best at aiding Red through any emotional or mental issues he was dealing with, but he watched Swap carefully and if he needed some extra support, Edge wanted to be ready and alert for it.

“’Sup?” Swap asked, settling down on the couch next to Red.

Red sighed. “I feel like shit.”

“Why for?”

“You know damn good and well that all of this can be lost any second,” Red murmured. “And, like, seriously, why the hell are you here?”

Swap blinked. “Well, you know I got stuck because the machine mal-”

“No,” Red said firmly, sitting up and turning to face Swap. “I mean, why are you here with us? Why are you with me? How the fuck did you convince the Boss to have any feelings for me?”

Swap felt like he had been slapped. “Red, I, I’m here because I fell in love with you. Edge didn’t need any convincing past admitting the feelings he had for you for a long, long time. You, you know that.”

“But, why?!” Red suddenly stood up and clenched his hands around his head. “I’m such a worthless piece of shit, what the hell could either of you want from me?! I don’t amount to anything! What the fuck could I ever offer the two of you?!”

“Sans,” Swap said firmly, getting to his feet.

Using his given name had the intended outcome of startling the short skeleton into silence, and Red looked up at the figure suddenly standing over him, looking down with a face full of concern, a hint of sadness, but love overall.

“Red,” Swap said, softening his voice. “Your brother and I both love you very, very much. Right now you are having a depression episode, and you’re allowed. These feelings are temporary, you know they won’t last. I want you to be nice to yourself. If it’s safe, why don’t you head over to Grillby’s? Get yourself something to eat, indulge in some mustard, tell Grillby some horrible puns, whatever is going to make you happy.”

Red blinked up at him. He glanced to the kitchen where he knew Edge was sitting at the table and watching and listening, but of course the younger brother looked away when Red’s gaze turned toward him.

“Really?” he murmured.

“Why not?” Swap asked, smiling.

Edge gave a small nod; a hint of permission.

“Hmm… Well, worth a shot I suppose,” Red muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, his tense posture relaxing only slightly. “I guess I’ll be going.”

“Be safe,” Swap reminded him.

A small smirk quirked up the edge of the sharpened teeth. “Will do, sweetheart.”

Then Red blinked out of the house.

Edge growled and pounded a fist on the table. “You know I do not approve of that grease trap!”

“It’s not about what you do or do not approve of, Edge,” Swap said, returning to the kitchen. “This is about reminding Red of his place. There is a reason we live the lifestyle we do; Red is our responsibility, and we are going to take care of him and remind him that he has no reason to worry. That is our job now and we are going to remind him of that.”

Edge’s frowning face slowly turned into an expression of interest. “What did you have in mind?”

~~~~~

Red was feeling a little better after being at Grillby’s. He decided to walk home instead of teleporting, feeling the cold seep into his jacket and cool off his bones. He always liked the sensation, because then going into a warm house felt really, really nice.

“I’m home,” he announced when he came in through the door, kicking off his shoes.

The house was unusually quiet. The lights were all off except for one in the kitchen which allowed one ray of light to seep into the living room, giving one enough to navigate without crashing into something.

“Boss? Swap?” Red called, shuffling to the kitchen the see if maybe they were trying to heat up leftovers or something.

Suddenly something blocked his vision, and out of reflex has gasped and twisted, but an arm wrapped around him and pulled him back against a very familiar body.

“It’s me,” Swap murmured.

“Damn it, one hell of a way to scare the shit outta someone, sweetheart,” Red murmured, relaxing in the easy grip.

Swap chuckled, tightening the blindfold he had set over Red’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. You’re coming with me.”

The shorter skeleton could read the tone easily in Swap’s voice; he was asking for consent.

More than willing to oblige, Red nodded. “All right.”

There was a familiar feeling of teleporting, and by the feel of the carpet beneath his feet and the scent, he knew they were in the playroom that they had put together when their relationship reached this particular level.

“So glad you could join us,” Edge said. “Help him get more comfortable, then I want him ready for my inspection.”

“Yes, Sir,” Swap said, immediately ridding Red of his jacket.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself at that horrible excuse for an eatery,” Edge murmured as Swap continued to undress Red. “You know I do not approve.”

“I know, Sir,” Red murmured, shivering pleasantly as his cold bones were exposed to the warm air of the room while at the same time his mind shifted into his chosen mindset for their play.

“And as disturbed as I am that you fuel your magic with that garbage, I am more disturbed by the train of thought you’ve been taking up recently. This evening, I am going to remind you why you are in the position that you are.”

Red was trying to at least appear that he was paying attention to what Edge was saying, but it was difficult with Swap leaving a few, small, soft caresses over him as he was undressed, the sound of cloth and leather hitting the floor, and picking up that Swap was likely completely nude himself. The only thing left on Red was his collar.

“Good boy, now kneel for me.”

Red instantly dropped to his knees, bending forward slightly so his palms just barely rested flat on the floor, his head bowed. Swap moved away and kneeled down on one knee, his hands folded over his patella while his back was held straight. Neither skeleton moved, ignoring the slight bit of discomfort that came with the positions that were a little awkward for both of them.

Edge took a few steps forward, walking around Red, brushing a hand down his femur, a fingertip trailed over his tailbone, and his jaw was cradled and his face tilted up, then side to side, and then dropped. It took everything in Red to not move under the touches or moan at how good they felt.

“Excellent. Sit up.”

Red did as he was told, trying to decipher where Edge was exactly when it suddenly felt like he was completely covered with him; his back was pressed against the chest piece of his armor, one leather-clad leg pressed along one of his own as those very familiar arms wrapped firmly around him, one hand cradling his jaw to control his head.

“You belong to me, Red, and you belong to Swap. You are not to concern yourself about anything when you are in our care,” Edge murmured into the side of his skull. “Do you understand?”

Red stiffened in his grip, his mind fighting against what he was being told.

“I want to,” Red said truthfully. “I’m sorry, Sir, I, I’m having a hard time.”

“I know,” Edge pressed a kiss to the side of his skull. “But we are going to remind you that you are in our care, you have no reason to fret, no reason to worry.”

Before Red could protest, a set of hands ran over the front of his body. He didn’t expect the touch and he gasped and pressed back into Edge, but that was no escape.

“Shh, shh, I got you,” Swap murmured, continuing to caress Red’s ribs and spine.

Red squirmed, and when Swap’s hands moved lower, Red’s hands flailed and he tried to push Swap away.

“I did not hear the safe word, Red,” Edge said, reaching over to grip his wrists. “And I don’t remember giving you permission to use your hands.”

Red’s hands were pulled behind his back and held firmly, leaving him unable to do anything but squirm and whimper as Swap’s hands continued to move over his bones, trailing across sensitive scars and gouges. Red could feel his magic responding to the touches, a tingling sensation flowing over his pelvis as it began to take form.

“Mmm, see, that’s so much better. I knew you were enjoying this,” Edge said with a chuckle. “Now while Swap over there gets you ready, I’m going to remind you of a few things. Are you all right with that?”

“Please,” Red begged. “Please don’t drag this out, Boss, I need you, I need him, please.”

“You will behave yourself,” Edge growled. “And you will listen to me, understood?”

Red panted, but nodded.

“Good boy,” Edge said, pressing another kiss to his skull. “Now, you are not worthless. Yes, you are lazy and your puns are horrible, but you care about me, about us, and are a very dedicated monster to us.”

Swap hummed in agreement, scratching gently along Red’s bones, bringing another wave of shudders and soft moans to spill from his opened mouth.

“You are quite intelligent, too. I didn’t even know how smart you were until you were trying to fix that machine. You were quite the fetching sight, surrounded by tools and plans, working long hours into the night and throughout the morning, sweat beading on your skull, that concentrated look in your eyes.”

“Stars, would the two of you just fuck me already,” Red whispered, pressing his head back into Edge’s shoulder, soft moans escaping as Swap encouraged his magic to form as he continued to caress him.

Edge bent down, ignoring Red’s words, nuzzling Red’s neck and breathing in his scent deeply before dropping a suckling kiss on the sensitive vertebrae just above the red leather of his collar.

“A-ah! Boss!” Red’s voice cracked as he tried to move away from the attention but finding between his two lovers he was helpless and couldn’t do more than twitch in their grasps.

Edge looked down at Swap and saw that his ministrations on Red coaxed his cock to form, as they intended. It was time to switch gears to something he knew Sans enjoyed. He reached up and gripped the blindfold, yanking it to pull Red’s head back.

“You know, you are plenty useful, brother,” he purred. “You’re just the kind of slut we need.”

“Not much of one if I’m not being put to any use,” Red quipped.

“Don’t you worry, you will.”

The blindfold was pulled off roughly. Red blinked, eyes adjusting back to the light as he stared down to where Swap was still trailing his fingers along his pelvis and femurs, pressing chaste kisses to the inside of his legs as Red’s magic began to pulse with the need to be touched.

"You've done a good job, freak," Edge said, using the nickname he gave to Swap during their early days together. "You can take your pleasure from him."

"Thank you, sir," Swap said.

Red looked down at Swap, his breathing sped up as the other's long, orange tongue slipped out to lick his teeth before sliding down onto his front to lick a long, slow line from the base of Red's cock to the head. Red pressed back into Edge again with a grunt, eyes riveted between his legs as Swap swirled his tongue around the head before slowly sucking his entire member down.

“Ggk! Fuck! Oh, stars, yes, suck my dick,” Red panted. “Shit, I forgot how good your mouth feels.”

Red put his hands on Swap’s skull, steadying himself to thrust into the other’s talented mouth while Edge trailed his fingertips up Red's arms, gripping his shoulders as he bent to mouth at Red's neck and collarbones.

Red's vision blurred slightly as heat and pleasure flowed through him, stilling his movements; it had been a while since he had been the center of his lovers’ attentions and the sensations were close to being overwhelming.

Swap glanced up to see Red's eyes glazed over in bliss. He smirked and wrapped a hand around the base of the thick, red cock and began to pump in time with his mouth as he continued to bob up and down.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it Swap, swallow my cock down, I’m going to fill your dirty mouth with my cum,” Red growled. A low whine came from Red as he tried to move into Swap's touches, but the whine quickly turned into a cry that bordered on pain as Edge sank his teeth into his clavicle and he gripped Red's hips.

"I did _not_ grant you permission to cum," Edge growled.

"A-a-a-ah, I-I-I'm sorry, Sir," Red stammered.

Edge bent to lick at the bite as he scraped his fingertips around the edges of his hips, up his spine, and across his ribs. Red squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming out in panting huffs as he tried to keep some semblance of control, but he was finding it impossible.

“Listen to you,” Edge purred, continuing to mix light touches with sudden, firm scratches. “Panting like a bitch in heat. You should see yourself, your body twitching with every movement, every touch.”

Red ground his teeth together; though his brother’s voice was sweet, the challenge that lay underneath the tone was enough to keep Red a little more grounded, though his body still felt painfully tight.

“At least a bitch in heat gets fucked eventually,” Red growled.

“Hmmm… I think you’re almost ready to make yourself useful,” Edge murmured.

Curving a hand underneath Red’s bottom, Edge pushed him up so he was sitting up off his legs. This made Swap move with him, taking a position on his hands and knees. Edge gripped Red’s wrists and pulled them behind his back where Red’s hands gripped one another, understanding that this was what the other wanted.

Edge wrapped a hand around Red’s neck and squeezed lightly. “Do. Not. Move. Do you understand me?” he growled.

“Yes, Sir,” Red said, struggling to keep the shaking from his voice.

Edge smiled and kissed his cheekbone briefly before moving away from Red and walking around to where Swap was. He looked down at the sight of his tall lover pleasing the shorter one, but he sighed and nudged his toe into the side of Swap’s leg.

“Ass up, you lazy motherfucker,” Edge growled.

Swap readjusted himself but pulled off Red for a moment to toss a smirk over his shoulder at Edge. Red whimpered at the loss of contact, but to his credit, he didn’t move beyond a few slightly shudders.

“Wouldn’t it be more appropriate to call me a brotherfucker, given the circumstances?” Swap asked with a cheeky grin.

Edge glare at him. “That’s good for five. You better form that ass quickly or it’ll be ten.”

Swap blushed slightly. “Yes, Sir.”

He did as he was told, his dark orange magic rounding over his hipbones. Edge moved closer and knelt down for better access, one hand caressing a cheek.

“Return to your duties, freak,” he murmured. “Don’t you dare bite him or there will be dire consequences.”

A look of regret flashed over his face before he turned back to Red’ cock and swallowed it down, preparing himself for his punishment. Red groaned at the sudden return of the wet tongue sliding over his cock.

_Smack!_

Swap was forced forward, taking Red all the way down as he grunted from the sting of the strike, which caused Red to cry out, his back arching slightly despite how hard he was trying to not move at all.

“Ah, fuck,” Red muttered.

“One,” Edge counted, rubbing the area for a moment before reaching back for another strike.

By the third strike, Swap found it was a little hard to keep from accidentally biting down with how hard Edge was slapping him, but with a glance up at the panting, sweating face of Red, he knew he could endure just a little longer.

_Smack!_

“Four,” Edge said, running his fingertips across the area.

_Smack!_

“And five,” Edge bent and licked the area to soothe it. “You took your punishment well, freak, I knew you could,” he looked up at Red. “And it looks like our little slut enjoyed it, too. All right, then, that’s enough.”

Edge moved from behind Swap and reached forward, hooking a finger in the black collar that Swap wore for him to pull him off Red and then in for a deep kiss, sliding their tongues against one another. Red watched them, panting, as Edge’s hands slid over Swap’s bones, moving downwards between his legs.

“Wet already?” Edge asked, pulling his hand up to show Swap his fingers streaked with the orange magic. “You’re getting off on sucking cock?”

“He’s delicious, Sir,” Swap murmured.

Edge smirked, licking the liquid off his fingers, his two lovers following the trail of his tongue as they wrapped around his phalanges.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Edge said and he glanced over his shoulder at Red. “And I think someone here is quite thirsty. Don’t move, freak.”

Edge moved back to Red, gripping his jaw and tilting his head back.

“P-please, Sir,” Red whined.

“What is it, slut?”

“It hurts, I want to get fucked so badly, please.”

“Just because you want something, doesn’t mean you need it,” Edge said coolly.

“N-no, please, I need it, I need it so badly, Boss, please.”

“Oh?” his hand slid down to his neck, squeezing firmly, silencing Red. “I believe those decisions are mine to make, yes? You are not to worry about anything. Understand?”

Red nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Lie down.”

Edge helped Red move so that he was lying on his back, his hands released and lay at his sides, his legs stretched out, his cock bobbing slightly.

“Comfortable?” Edge asked, brushing his hand down Red’s cheekbone.

Red nodded slightly. “Yeah,” he murmured, giving his consent.

Edge spared him a smile. “That’s our good little toy,” he murmured. “Swap’s made a fine pussy for you, and considering how well he treated you, even during his punishment, I think it is time that you’ve returned the favor.”

"Oh, stars, please," Red murmured.

Edge looked over at Swap and nodded. Swap gave him a smile in return and crawled up to Red's face to kiss him deeply.

"Are you ready?" Swap asked.

"More ready than you," Red replied with a small smirk. “Come on, Swap, show me that pussy.”

Swap gave him a slightly dubious look and then moved to straddle his face. Swap immediately moaned as Red's tongue gave a firm swipe across the lips of his pussy, sampling his flavor before starting to prod at the foods of magic.

"Very good," Edge murmured, running a hand up Swap's spine, making him shudder, then reaching down to caress Red's skull. "I think I'd like to be fucked by that cock, what say you?"

"About fucking time,” Red murmured against the folds of Swap’s cunt, making the other shudder.

Edge smiled; it wasn't often that he liked to be penetrated, but he knew Red got a thrill from being the one to do so. Edge stood to remove his pants.

"You wouldn't mind lending a hand, would you?" Edge said, standing close to Swap.

"Not at all," Swap said, making sure he was balanced before reaching over to touch Edge.

Edge let out a quiet sigh; Swap was always gentle with his touches, something that Edge would never admit to liking, but he hissed slightly when he felt himself being pulled forward a step and Swap bent his head to mimic what Red was doing to him.

"Getting a little excited, Sir?" Swap said, glancing up with a smirk.

"Do we need to remind you of your place too, freak?" Edge asked. As if reminding Swap where his loyalties lay, Red thrust his tongue into him rougher.

"N-no, Sir," Swap murmured.

As if not to be outdone or forgotten, Red reached up and grabbed Swap’s ass, dragging his fingertips roughly across where he had been spanked earlier.

“Fuuuucck,” Swap moaned.

“Heh, and you guys call me the slut,” Red said with a grin, sharp teeth nipped at the magical flesh.

Edge gave Swap a smirk and bent down to claim his mouth briefly before backing up and straddling Red's hips. He reached underneath to stroke Red's dick, a little surprised that he was still as hard as he was, and Edge carefully lined up his entrance and only pressed the head inside.

“Fucking hell, Boss, just because you made a pussy doesn’t mean you get to act like one!” Red growled.

“You are asking for punishment, slut,” Edge replied, lowering himself only a fraction more.

The resulting groan from Red and whine from Swap was worth it. He lowered himself a little more, grunting when Red tried to thrust up into him.

"Now, now," Edge said breathily. "Be a good little fuck toy and stay still."

Red made a small sound of protest. Swap raised himself a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Red reached around Swap’s legs with him arms, effectively holding him in place as he leaned up and pressed his tongue flat against Swap's clit, causing him to shake and nearly drop fully onto Red's face.

"Does that answer your question, sweetheart?" Red said with a grin. "Now get back down here so I can tongue fuck you the way you like."

Swap complied, but he was quickly awash with another wave of pleasure; Red moaned again as Edge seated himself completely on his cock, rotating his hips a little to help him adjust.

"Mmmm, been a while," Edge quipped. “You like this? Having your cock squeezed by my pussy?”

“Shit, Boss, you know I do,” Red moaned, pressing up more into Swap, who was beginning to shake.

“You look like you’re getting close,” Edge said, moving slowly on Red, balancing himself with one hand on his ribcage as he reached forward to caress the side of Swap’s face. “Getting off on that sinful tongue buried deep inside you? I know Red is good at what he does, but you’re simply falling apart.”

Edge’s thumb brushed Swap’s cheekbone, curved under his jaw, then he pressed it into the joint, forcing Swap’s mouth open - which wasn’t hard as small gasps and panting moans were spilling from it like water from a fountain – and caressing the sharp fangs he had towards the back of his mouth.

Swap’s tongue slide over the phalange in his mouth, feeling the strength behind the hand it belonged to, thrilling at the fact that Edge had control over him in this position.

Edge chuckled. “You really are a freak,” he murmured.

He continued to rock on Red’s cock even as he pulled Swap forward and captured his mouth in a deep kiss, pressing their tongues together in a smooth slide of magic, sparking slightly against one another. Red groaned under Swap, hearing the clicking of teeth above him, grabbing Swap’s ass and squeezing and kneading the soft flesh, enjoying the feel in his hands. He then let out a low moan, the vibrations moving through his tongue and inside Swap’s overly-sensitive hole. This made Swap’s shudders turn nearly uncontrollable, his cries being swallowed by Edge who reached forward to press his fingers against Swap’s swollen clit.

“That’s it, cum for us you dirty freak,” Edge growled.

Swap tried to resist, but it was impossible; his back arched, mouth breaking away from Edge’s as his head dropped back and he nearly screamed as his climax wracked his body. Red gripped onto him tightly, keeping the lower half of his body still as he lapped up everything Swap had to offer. Finally, after a moment, Swap moved off of Red and all but collapsed next to him, panting.

Edge reached down to grasp Swap’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Swap squeezed back once; a sign that he was fine.

“Think you can take anymore?” Edge asked, returning his attention to Red.

“Fuck yeah,” Red replied.

“Good,” Edge growled, leaning forward slightly as he started to move up and down on Red’s dick.

Red groaned, thankful for more movement, reaching to grip Edge’s hips only to let out a small cry in protest as his wrists her gripped and pushed roughly above his head and held there. Edge looked down at him with a smirk.

“Such a mess, though I have to say, orange isn’t a half bad color on you.”

Red felt his face warm with a blush, now hyper aware of his chin wet with remnants of Swap’s release, and he could feel a line or two that dripped from his jaw down to the bones in his neck.

“Such a dirty little slut,” Edge murmured, increasing his pace. Red grunted, shifting underneath the skeleton riding him, hoping to increase the friction even a little. A hand around his neck stilled him. “You will not move unless I order you to,” the voice above him growled.

“Ahh, fuck, your pussy just feels so fucking good, the way you grip my cock, just, fuck…” Red said breathlessly, quickly losing the energy to speak much more.

Edge smiled, a pleased rumble came from deep in his chest. “Good boy, just relax as I ride you to completion. I bet you can’t wait to feel my pussy tightening around your cock, bathing it with my cum, but the question is, will you cum, too? I might just leave you here, tied up and aroused with nothing to bring you to completion, leave you writhing and begging for release, perhaps?”

“Shit, shit,” Red panted, wanting to move up into the sweet heat surrounding him, his brother’s words hitting a chord deep inside him. “Please, please don’t make me wait.”

Edge chuckled. “No, not this time, my little slut, you’ve behaved very, very well.”

The pressure around his neck increased along with Edge’s pace. Red’s vision blurred as the pleasure became overwhelming. Edge could feel Red’s cock twitching inside him and he knew it was time. He bent over him to whisper on the side of his skull.

“Come for me, Sans.”

The familiar voice, the warm ghost of a breath, his proper name along with the tight walls fluttering around his cock, it was too much for Red to even think about resisting the order. He threw his head back, a choked scream tore through his throat, he couldn’t keep his body from arching up into Edge, hot magic flowing from him into the other. Edge grunted, grinding down and gasping as he too came to his climax, riding it out, doing his best to keep the pleasure from fading too quickly, then finally he collapsed on the smaller skeleton.

The three caught their breaths for a moment. Swap was the first to move, helping Edge ease off Red, then gently moving Red onto his side so he could recover, rubbing up and down his spine gently. Edge recovered quickly and gathered Red into his arms, cradling him. Swap’s long arms encircled his lovers, both he and Edge casting concerned eyes down at Red.

“Are you all right?” Edge asked.

“Yeah, Boss,” Red murmured.

“Do you remember now?” Swap asked. “Do you remember why we love you, why you matter?”

Red felt a hot rush in his eye sockets as they threatened to spill tears.

“Yeah,” the smaller skeleton whispered.

Edge moved so he could tilt Red’s head up to look him in the eye.

“Do you know that I don’t give a flying fuck about the rest of the world? That you mean everything to me? That I love you with every bit of my body and soul?” Edge said, voice soft but leaving no room for argument.

Red nodded, beginning to shake. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Edge and Swap embraced him again, cocooning him, making him feel guarded and safe.

“There is no need to apologize,” Swap said, dropping a kiss to the back of Red’s neck. “You are with us, you have nothing to worry about. When you do worry, instead of wallowing, talk to us. We will assure you of anything and everything, your only concern is to be yourself.”

“And if you don’t, we’ll fuck the life out of you until you do,” Edge growled.

Swap glanced up with a warning of a look, but Red’s shaking turned from sadness to laughter.

“Promise?” Red asked.

“Always,” Edge responded.

Red looked up, face streaked with tears and he leaned in to kiss Edge before turning to kiss Swap.

“Good boy,” Edge said with a smile, caressing Red’s skull. “Now let’s get you cleaned up; I think a cuddle and a nap is in order.”

Red nodded and sighed, thankful to be in the arms of his lovers, and knowing he truly had no cares in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
